Jade Chan, Fairy Tail Wizard!
by TheGunmaster
Summary: JCA and Fairy Tail AU. During the season 1 finale, when Jade destroys Shendu, something goes wrong. After Jade kills him, Jade is pulled into Earthland via a dimensional tear, the Talismans along with her. She's found alive by a 13 year old Laxus, and taken to Fairy Tail. Left with no memory, she's taken in by them, and studies magic. Just how much can Jade change this new world?
1. Chapter 1

** Jade Chan, Fairy Tail Wizard!**

**Chapter 1, Hard Landings.**

**Outskirts of Hong Kong, China, midnight of the Chinese New Year, 2007, planet Earth, Shendu's Palace…**

"_I will have my Revenge, Even if it takes me another 900 years!"_ Shendu exclaims furious, even though he is once again reduced to a statue as Jackie and Jade Chan now stand over him.

Jade's eyes darken as she looks down on the trapped demon with disdain and hate as she thinks of all the lives he, Valmont and their cronies put in danger, and the destruction they caused. **"No, Never again"** Jade thinks as she clutches the Dragon Talisman tightly.

"Tch, no Rat means you're just a statue" Jade says dismissively, raising her hand with the dragon in it as her tone changes to one of hate "and no Dog means you're not immortal" she finishes as she blasts Shendu with the Dragon Talisman, consuming him in flame then blasting him to pieces as he utters one final dying scream.

Before either can react, both Jade and Jackie are caught up in the explosion, blowing Jackie sky-high into the air while Jade is consumed by the blast.

Jackie is blown free as the whole palace is consumed in a successive series of violent explosions that bring the whole Palace down in flames and molten rubble. He lands in a heap on the mountainside unconscious, shirt burned off, covered in several burns, and smoking.

Uncle can only watch in abject horror from the mountain-side as this takes place. "Jackie… Aiyahh and JADE!" He cries out, tears beginning to slide down his face, as he clutches his face in his hands and falls to the ground sobbing.

Captain Black climbs to his feet, and was going to ask why the old man is on his knees and sobbing, but then sees the carnage before him, and understands.

"You foolish, impulsive girl, why couldn't you listen for once?" Uncle asks between sobs. "Now… You're gone. What will I tell Jackie?" He asks again as they all watch what's left of Shendu's palace burn.

**Meanwhile…**

"Wha? Where am I? And WHY AM I AM I FALLING?!" Jade screams as she's caught up in the centre of a whirlwind of flame.

"AAAHHHH!" She screams as she continues to fall, then notices something "The Talismans? What are they doing here?" She asks herself all 12 Talismans are indeed floating along with her. Then a bright orange light blinds her vision.

She shivers as she opens her eyes. She's gone from searing heat to falling in the middle of a blizzard! "B-Bad D-Day… AUUUGH!" Jade screams in terror as she realizes she's quickly falling straight into the middle of a large town.

Knowing she will not survive this fall without the Horse or Dog talismans, she fails about wildly, trying to catch them. She manages to grab the Dog just before she crashes through the roof of a large Cathedral, smashing into the floor in the middle of a Mass.

It ain't enough to prevent severe injury however, and just before she passes out in the gaze of many shocked/injured churchgoers, she mumbles "Jackie, U-Uncle… I screwed up, S-ssorry…" then she mercifully slips into unconsciousness.

**2 Minutes prior, Town of Magnolia, Kingdom Of Fiore, Earthland. February 21****st****, year X974…**

It's a cold, frosty day in Magnolia, and Laxus Dreyar is walking on the sidewalk of Tulip Street right by Kardia Cathedral absolutely bored out of his mind. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen with a Lightning-shaped scar running down the right side of his face, wearing a beige parka and headphones with spikes sticking out the sides groans as he kicks up some snow as he walks.

"It just ain't fair! Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts and Dad always get to go on these kickass jobs, while I'm stuck here either studying with Gramps or going on kiddie jobs, it sucks!" Laxus states, whining to nobody but himself.

"I need to get S-class, but who knows when the next trial will be? Arrghh!" He yells in a childish fury, kicking up more snow, and generally making a scene nobody is noticing.

His childish rant is interrupted when he sees a bright orange burst of light flash through the sky, then what looks like a cluster of meteors crash into Kardia Cathedral, bursting every single window, and blowing the front doors of the cathedral right of their hinges, sending them flying like missiles. Laxus is stunned for a moment, as he had fallen from the shockwave, one of the doors barely missing him by inches. Shaking his head, Laxus gets up and runs into the Cathedral.

The young teen is shocked by what he sees, the Altar obliterated, and everything else in the church, churchgoers included, strewn all over the place in a mess of broken benches, pieces of roof, and in the middle of it all, a massive crater.

"Hey, is everyone all-right here?!" Laxus yells. "Yeah, we're fine, but there's a girl here, she Needs help!" bystander screams, pointing to the crater.

Laxus runs to the crater, and is shocked by what he sees. A girl, maybe a year younger than him, is almost stark naked, with the exception of part of a partially burned orange hoodie, and torn to shreds jeans, lying on her side. She's bleeding in several places all over her body, with large cuts on her shins, feet, a piece of wood jutting though her stomach, cuts on her arms, and a large gash stretching from the bottom of her forehead, downwards through her left eye, and down her left cheek, blood streaking from the large wound.

After getting over his initial shock, he kneels down and checks her jugular and wrist for a pulse, and breathes a sign of relief, allowing himself to smile. "Girl, you are tough" he says.

He tries to pick her up, but as he does so, something falls out of her hand, a small octagonal stone with a Dog on it. He picks it up, and then notices 11 more in the crater surrounding her. _"If she was holding onto this, all of them must mean something to her, I'll take them all just in case!" _Laxus thinks to himself. He stuffs all 12 in his pockets, then picks her up bridal style, and runs out of the crater.

"I'll take her to Gramps; he'll know what to do!" Laxus says to himself as he runs off with the badly wounded girl to the Fairy Tail guild hall…

**20 Minutes Later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

Fairy Tail is as ruckus as ever, Macao, Wakaba and Gildarts sharing a drink together, with a fight between Joey and Wan in the background, and Master Makarov sitting at a bench stool by the bar as Angelica ***** is serving him a drink. Suddenly, Laxus charges through the doors, carrying the girl in his arms.

"Gramps! GRAMPS WHERE ARE YOU?!" Laxus screams desperately at the top of his lungs. Makarov jumps down from his stool. "Laxus what is it-oh, oh dear" the short old man and guild master says as he sees Laxus with the girl in his arms, tears streaming down his grandson's face as the entire guild hall goes silent.

He runs to him. "Put her on that table Laxus" Laxus does as he's told.

Practically the entire guild crowds around the strange girl, looks of concern, shock and horror written on their faces. "Laxus, who is this?" Makarov asks. "I-I have no idea" he replies with a quiver in this voice. "What happened to her?" "S-she fell from the s-sky and crashed into the Cathedral" Laxus replies again.

"You serious kid?" Gildarts, a tall man with shoulder length, slicked back ginger hair, brown eyes, and a stubby beard dressed in a long coat, muscle shirt, and black pants and boots asks Laxus. Laxus glares at Gildarts with a terrifying look in his eyes, his aura going dark as he screams "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M LYING?! DID YOU SERIOUSLY NOT NOTICE THE LIGHTS SMASHING INTO THE CATHEDRAL?!" his entire body sparking with electric bolts as well as he starts to lose control in his fury.

Gildarts actually steps away, looking a little scared "Okay, okay, I believe you, sorry" he replies.

"Angelica, go and get Porlyusica as fast as you can, NOW" Makarov commands in a calm, yet very Authoritive tone. Angelica, a Raven-haired, green-eyed woman with pale skin dressed in a Sky-blue Tee, Black Jeans and Blue leather boots with a fur trim and golden wings embroidered on the sides replies with a deadly calm "Of Course Master, Right away" and a polite bow and grabs her coat, walks out the door into the cold night, and leaps high into the air clear past the town, in Direction of the East forest.

"I hope she doesn't take too long, that kid needs treatment, and Stat" Gildarts says. "Oh please, when does my Angel do ANYTHING slow?" Macao, a Blue-haired, brown-eyed man dressed in a white longcoat with blue cuffs, white shirt, and blue jeans and white sneakers replies to his buddy.

Gildarts smiles a little "True".

**Not even 2 minutes later, Poryusica's House…**

Angelica skids to a stop right at Poryusica's doorstep, and begins slamming on the door. "Porlyusica, you there?!" Angelica yells as she continues banging on her door. "You do not have to be so rude!" Porlyusica yells through the door, and then opens it. "What do you want? Explain quickly before I lose patience and close my door" Porlyusica, a tall elderly woman with Pink hair in a bun held together by two golden pins with crescents at the ends, wearing a Red cowl with protruding dragon teeth-like horns on the collar, a dark green blouse with a red tie, matching skirt and black shoes, with intense red eyes, says glaring at Angelica.

"I'm sorry, but there's this little girl at fairy tail right now. She's very badly hurt and bleeding profusely. Without your help, she will die tonight. Please help her" Angelica begs.

Porlyusica sighs and says "Let me get my bag and we'll go". Angelica's face brightens up "Thank You".

She quickly gets her things, and says "Let's get going" "Gladly" Angelica replies, throwing the old woman over her shoulder then speeding back into the night back to Fairy Tail, Porlyusica screaming in anger the whole time.

Not even a minute later Angelica is back with the Pink haired old woman. And she gets smacked upside the head so hard by Porlyusica that she hits the ground in an instant.

"Don't. Ever. Do that Again." Is all she says in a chilling tone. "Understood ma'am" Angelica replies weakly as she is helped up by her husband Macao.

"Where is this girl?" Porlyusica asks as she walks inside the guild hall, only to be met by her answer. The old woman gasps in horror at the sight of the girl on the table still bleeding despite the guilds' best efforts to stop it, eyes wide. "Move her to the Infirmary, NOW!" she yells. Gildarts steps up immediately and runs the girl into the Infirmary upstairs, Porlyusica running up after him.

"Gramps, I forgot about something until now, She had these on her when she landed" Laxus says as he pulls Makarov away for a second, to show the old master all the Talismans. "What are these?" Laxus asks.

"Talismans, very old and powerful ones from the looks of the design and cut" Makarov says observingly. "Think they're hers?" Laxus asks. "I don't know Laxus, we'll ask her when she wakes up"

Laxus looks doubtful for a second, but the white-haired old master smiles as he puts his hand on his shoulder. "Laxus, you did the right thing bringing that girl here, you saved her life" Makarov says to his grandson.

**To be continued…**

***It was never explicitly stated who Macao's ex was, or what she looked like. So I present you with Angelica Conbolt, Macao's future ex-wife and Romeo's mother. She's also a fairy tail member, and uses Athletic magic from before it was banned.**

**All Fairy Tail Characters are the creation and property of Hiro Mashima; all JCA characters are property of Jackie and Willy Chan.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Stay frosty (literally) and GunMaster Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade Chan, Fairy Tail Wizard! **

**Chapter 2, Waking up in a whole new world.**

**A week after the mysterious girl landed hard in Kardia Cathedral…**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

"So, Father, have any Idea when that girl will wake? I have many questions I'd like to ask her" Ivan, a tall, black-haired muscular man with black eyes with tanned skin and a beard, dressed in a rather extravagant green cloak with brass plates along the shoulders, a black dress shirt with a white ascot tied around his neck in a full Windsor knot, royal purple slacks and black leather boots, says to his dad, master Makarov himself.

"I have no doubt Ivan, but you'll have to wait in line, you are not the only one that has questions about this girl" Makarov, a rather short man compared to well, anyone in the guild, maybe standing 4'5 at the most, with balding white hair, black eyes with a bushy white mustache, currently dressed in a opened orange hoodie, white Tee with the Fairy Tail emblem in black in the centre, orange shorts, black and red sneakers, topped off with an Orange and blue striped jester hat.

"I'm well-aware of that Father, but…" Ivan says as he holds out one of the Octagonal ornate stones in his left hand, this one with a snake on it. "These Talismans… I did as you asked, and I could find no mention of these at all in either our Archives, or even the Magic councils" Ivan states, worry painted in his expression and body language.

"Which makes it all the more important we get answers, I see your point Ivan, but we will get our answers, we just need to be patient" Makarov says with finality.

Suddenly Laxus runs down the steps from the infirmary "Gramps, Dad, she's awake!" the teen exclaims, panting. Ivan smiles "Looks like we get our answers father".

**Moments before…**

Jade wakes from her long slumber, only to find herself in an unfamiliar bed, with everything hurting. "Ugh… why does everything hurt so bad?" She groans to herself. Only when she pulls herself up does she notice a boy with spiky blonde hair, dressed in a beige sweater with black sleeves running up to the elbows, and blue jeans with a pair of black headphones with metal spikes sitting in the centre sleeping by her side, slumped halfway out of his chair.

She pulls back in fright "AAAHHH! WHO ARE YOU?!" she screams, causing the boy to wake up too quickly and fall out of his chair. She slumps back into her pillow in pain from the sudden jolt to her system as an old lady with pink hair and dressed rather… strange to her rushes to her aid.

"Child, are you all-right?" She asks, her wrinkled face written with concern for her. "Oh, other than the fact that everything hurts and a boy I don't even know was sleeping in my lap, I'm just great!" Jade tries to shout, but doesn't have the strength, so it comes out like a rasp.

"Ssh… save your strength young one, you have been through quite the ordeal" the woman says to her. "I 'cough' noticed, ugh" Jade says to her.

"You gave us quite a scare when you came in young lady, I'm happy to see your all-right" a strangely dressed midget of an old man says to her as he walks in, the boy and a much taller, bigger, but no less oddly dressed man.

"_What is it with everyone dressing weird here?!"_ Jade thinks to herself. "I bet" Jade says aloud as she looks down at herself, one arm in a sling, the other wrapped in bandages, same with her tummy and across her face and forehead, as she feel around her face with her right hand.

"Wha-what happened to me?" Jade asks. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" the blonde kid says to her with a lopsided grin. Jade smiles "Try me" she says.

"Fine, you fell from the sky and crashed into Kardia Cathedral, there's a crater where the altar used to be, a massive hole in the roof, and every window is shattered" the blonde boy states to Jade.

"I fell… From the sky… into a church… Okay then that is weird, Uh I think…" she squints as she… can't remember anything. "You think? Really?" The Blonde kid asks with a sly grin. "Shut Up Spiky! I can't remember much…" she says as she closes her eyes.

"Not even your name?" The blonde kid asks as his tone turns to concern. "Of Course I know my name you moron! My name is Jade!" she yells as she glares at him with a look that would make death itself tremble and her aura darkens as she yells at him.

The Blonde kid's eyes widen and skin goes pale, and then scurries behind his much bigger father like a 5 year old. The older woman chuckles in response.

The Tall man with the Black hair and beard approaches Jade, and looks right into her eyes, smiles warmly "My name is Ivan, I am very pleased to meet you Jade, can you tell me if you know what this is?" he says as he holds up one of the Talismans, one with a green snake painted on it.

Something clicks in Jade's head "The Snake Talisman!" She exclaims. "Well DUH, it has an s-"The blonde kid tries to say before Jade glares at him with indignant rage in her intense orange eyes "Shut up, and get away from me" Jade says in a scary, growling monotone.

"Uh… Y-yes ma'am…" The Blonde boy says nervously in a fearful squeak, pale as a sheet, and then turns on his heels and runs away as fast as his legs will take him.

"Now where was I…? Oh yeah, this turns you invisible when used" Jade says. "Hmm… Very impressive" Ivan says thoughtfully. "So Child, you know all of them I'm assuming?" The Old man asks her. "Yeah… But that's it, oh, and my last name, Chan… My name is Jade Chan, very pleased to meet you!" Jade says with a cheery smile in spite of her pain.

"The pleasure is mine Jade, I am Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild, and this here is my son, Ivan, and that woman over there is Porlyusica, without her you would not be alive, you were in very bad shape when Laxus brought you here" Makarov, the short old guy in the Jester hat says.

"Laxus?" She asks. "That would be the brat you called spiky that you just sent running" Porlyusica comments with a small smile.

"So, he brought me here?" Jade asks shocked. "Hmm, indeed. My son may act like a complete brat, but he really is a good boy at heart" Ivan comments to her. Jade feels a bit bad now at scaring Laxus off _"I'll be sure to thank him later" _Jade thinks to herself. "What else do you remember child?" Makarov asks. "Not much, a few faces, but they're hazy… And the other 11… the Dog, Rooster, Tiger, Sheep, Pig, Dragon, Ox, Rabbit, Rat, Monkey, and Horse, and that's it" Jade replies.

"_Oh this is just too perfect, no memories except her magic and her name, a blank canvas I can paint anyway I want. There's no way I'm gonna let an opportunity like this pass me, or the Fairy Tail guild by!" _Ivan thinks to himself.

"Hmmm, I see, well Jade, would you like to join our guild, join Fairy Tail?" Ivan asks her with a loud smile. Makarov looks shocked, coughing loudly, while Porlyusica glares at Ivan.

"Uh… Am I missing something?" Jade asks confused as she looks at the tension between the three elder members at the suggestion. "No, of course not, you should rest child" Porlyusica suggests.

"Great idea, I am really tired…" Jade says. She lies down, and not even within two minutes, she's out cold.

Only Porlyusica stays by her side. "Ivan, we need to talk, NOW" Makarov borderline growls at his son. Ivan smiles "Of course father" and they walk out, into Makarov's office. It's a relatively small room with a large window letting plenty of sunlight into the room, a sturdy oak desk, and two bookshelves on either side of the desk.

Makarov jumps into his chair, an immediately slams his fist onto the desk. "Ivan, what the hell was that?!" Makarov exclaims to his much larger son, vein practically bursting in anger and annoying.

Ivan simply smiles, loitering against the wall, arms crossed "Whatever do you mean Makarov? Did I overstep my bounds?" Ivan asks in a mocking tone. "You know full-well you did Ivan that was deeply inappropriate, she just woke up from a week-long coma for god's sake, what is wrong with you?!" Makarov screams in his face.

"Oh please, you can't tell me you didn't sense the power rolling off her, worse it's dark in nature, she could hurt someone if she can't control it!" Ivan says in a calm, but loud tone. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing" Ivan states with finality.

"I apologise for overstepping my authority as an S-Class, but I did what I thought was right, something you taught me to always do father" Ivan says nonchalantly with a small smile on his face.

Makarov sighs "I see your point, but you heard her, she remembers almost nothing. We should take her in, but it should be her choice, we will not force it on her" he says.

Ivan smiles "Once she meets the others, I have no doubt she'll want to stay" he says as he opens the door, and walks out of the office, leaving the old guild master to his thoughts.

"_I also have no doubt with the proper teacher, namely myself, and training, that girl and Laxus will make Fairy Tail the strongest and most loved wizarding guild in all of Fiore!" _Ivan thinks happily to himself as he walks down the hall.

**The Next Day…**

The sunshine shines brightly into Jade's partially bandaged face as she wakes up again. _"Man, why does the sun have to be so damn bright?!" _Jade thinks as she gets up _"Huh, it must be like afternoon now, everybody should be awake at this point, everyone worked so hard to save me-"_, her thought is interrupted by her stomach growling "And apparently I'm starving, gotta get something to eat too" With that she makes the decision to head down and meet everybody, and after a bit of a struggle, pulls herself up with a pained groan.

Porlyusica wakes up with a start at this, and tries to hold her "No child, you need your rest" she says. "But I owe Laxus an apology, and I'd like to thank everybody for saving me, plus I'm starving, so could you please, pwease help me get up?" Jade begs the old woman with puppy-dog eyes and her most sugary-sweet, adorable little girl voice.

The old woman can't refuse the cute, so she sighs, and helps Jade out of the bed, slowly guiding her and helping her walk out of the infirmary and down the stairs.

The rowdy guild all turn around and all of them smile when Porlyusica and Jade come down the steps into the main floor of the guild hall.

Jade hears cheers, "How are you?" "You had us worried" "Nice to see you awake" and the like. She walks to the bench, and with Poryusica's help, gets onto one of the stools, and a beautiful Raven-haired woman is smiling brightly at her.

"I'm glad to see you awake, you must be hungry little one, what can I get you? Oh, I almost forgot, my names' Angelica" the woman says to her. "Jade, very pleased to meet you, I'd love some Bacon and Eggs and some Orange juice please" Jade replies to her.

"Coming right up" Angelica says, then speeds off, not even a minute later, a plate of steaming eggs, bacon, and a glass of Ice cold orange juice. "That was Awesome!" Jade exclaims happily with an awed smile.

"Oh that, that's just my magic" Angelica replies to her. "Well I think it's awesome!" Jade exclaims. Angelica blushes "I'm glad you think so Jade".

Jade devours the food in absolutely no time at all. "That was great, where's Laxus?" Jade asks.

"Oh, he's over there in the corner, I think he's shy, aw" Angelica says, nodding over to the table on the far right of the guild hall, where Laxus is sitting alone, trying to not look in their direction. Jade gets off the stool and slowly walks over to his table, then sits down.

"So your Laxus huh?" Jade asks. "Yeah" he replies. "I guess I have you to thank for saving my life, so thanks" Jade says with a smile. Laxus Blushes and grins while rubbing the back of his neck "Oh it's nothing, I would have done what anyone would have-"

**WHACK!**

Laxus is interrupted by Jade punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground, his eyes now spinning squiggly lines and a little white spirit is floating above his agape mouth.

"That was for being an obnoxious jerk to me yesterday you spiky haired jerk!" Jade yells at Laxus as he is sprawled out on the floor then she stomps off back upstairs to bed in the face of ruckus laughter from almost everyone currently in the guild hall.

"_She'll fit in just fine" _everyone thinks.

**A couple hours later…**

After some more sleep and sometime to think it over, Jade makes up her mind. "Hey Porlyusica, could you get the Master please? I'd like to talk to him" Jade asks.

The pink-haired old woman nods her head, and walks out of the room to get Makarov. Moments later the Old guild master walks in and sits by her.

"What is it child?" Makarov asks. "I've thought it over, and I'd like to join your guild" Jade says. "Are you sure child?" Makarov asks her. "Yeah, I don't remember anything and nowhere to go, plus I wanna be like Angelica! I wanna be a mage, one as awesome as her! Plus, I wanna become strong enough that Laxus doesn't have to come to my rescue!" Jade says.

"I'll get the stamp" Makarov says as he jumps off his seat and heads to his office. "Stamp?" Jade asks. "Of course, you can't be an official Fairy Tail member until you've got the guild's emblem stamped on you" Porlyusica states with an eyeroll.

Makarov walks back in with the stamper and ink pad, pushes his chair beside her right up against the bed, and climbs up the chair, so he can be eyelevel with Jade.

"Where do you want it, and what Color?" Makarov asks her. Jade thinks for a second. "Right Shoulder in Orange please" Jade replies. He presses the stamp into the inkpad, and then onto her right shoulder, leaving behind the orange emblem***** on her shoulder.

Makarov smiles "Welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild brat!" he says with a smile.

**Here's a link to what the Fairy Tail Emblem looks like for those who don't know wiki/File:Fairy_tail_ **

**Well, that's 2014 for ya! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Fairy Tail and all characters are owned by Hiro Mashima, while Jackie Chan Adventures and all characters are owned by Jackie and Willy Chan.**

**See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade Chan, Fairy Tail Wizard! ****Chapter 3, Here's your first Job! (Part 1)**

**6 Months after Jade arrived…**

* * *

**BOOM!** Another training cut-out bites the dust in the face of Jade's magic. "Behind you Jade" Ivan comments to his student. Jade whips right around in response. **"Talisman Magic, Rooster: MIND WAVE!"** Jade announces as she holds the Rooster in her left hand, and with her right, a Red Magic circle appears just in front of her outstretched hand, and the red mark of the rooster glows in the middle of her forehead as the three "enemy" cut-outs are pushed with such force they burst into splinters.

"I'm sure that wooden cut-outs everywhere are terrified, but you need a real challenge…" Ivan says as he steps towards her "Me" he states simply as thousands of paper dolls whirl around him, and then he sends them all flying in circling torrential lines at his student.

She grins eagerly **"Talisman Magic, Dragon: FLAME DANCE!" **she announces again, as another circle, and another symbol on her forehead, this time a crimson dragon forms and her fists and feet becoming moving fireballs in response, then she pulls out her rabbit talisman and announces **"Talisman Magic, Rabbit: SUPERSONIC!" **as a purple rabbit becomes a guest on her forehead with the Dragon, each beside the other.

Then she run takes a charged flaming run towards her teacher, burning them with faster than sound kicks too his Shikigami dolls that are in her way, or leaping and somersaulting past them as she charges, then leaps high in the air trying to get the jump on her teacher with a downward stomp-kick only to be met by a paper shield concealing an uppercut for a split second.

As Jade burns through the doll shield, Ivan's massive left fist makes contact with Jade's jaw sending her flying into the air, and landing hard on a bench nearby with a crash.

Ivan walks towards her as she struggles to get up. "In the 5 months I've been teaching and training you Jade, you have improved more and more each day. But even though you are powerful for a raw novice, you are still no match for an S-class Mage" he states as he helps pull his student up.

* * *

Jade looks far different than she did 6 months prior. There is an unusual scar stretched from the tip of her right eyebrow, through the bridge of her nose, and ending halfway down her left cheek. It looks almost like a fresh slash mark, but with a thin line of skin keeping it together.

Other than that obvious feature, she's dressed in an orange tank, open Green hoodie over top, Blue jeans with a black studded leather belt, and tan roman-style saddles. She also has a few scars along both hands and wrists, which she has concealed with a pair of dark green fingerless gloves. Her hair remains unchanged from when she arrived, cut in a simple bob. She also has a brown shoulder bag with a pair of creepy white eyes and a toothy Cheshire grin with a zipper in the smile where Jade keeps her Talismans and other stuff.

She wipes the blood from her nose and mouth, and spits "Not bad old man, wanna go another round?" Jade asks with a smile.

"No, that's enough for today, I'd rather not seriously hurt you Jade" Ivan replies with a hint of a smile. "Are you kidding me?! Come on!" she whines in disappointment as she picks up her talismans, put them in her bag then runs back with him into the guild hall.

She walks up to one of the tables, and sits down, putting her hand on her face slouching over with a sigh. "What's wrong honey? Training got ya down?" Angelica asks Jade. "No… Training's great. Ivan's a really great Sensei, but it's just I'm getting restless you know? I'm the only Mage here who hasn't gone on a job, and it's killing me. I wanna get out there and help people like you guys do" Jade replies.

"I see. I know it's hard, but your still so young-" Angelica tries to say, but is interrupted by a suddenly attentive and glaring Jade when she slams her fist on the table and says "Do not give me that crap Auntie Angel, Laxus isn't much older than me, and he has been on plenty of jobs already!"

"He's more experienced than you" Angelica tries to say, but is interrupted again by a very angry Jade now "I. Don't. CARE! I'm just as capable as anyone else in Fairy Tail, and I want to prove it ASAP!" Jade says with finality, her aura very dark, and if looks could kill, Angelica would be ashes at the moment.

She sweat drops and sighs "I'll see what I can do okay? But it's not my decision, Ivan is your Sensei and guardian, so he has the final say" Angelica states finally.

"Thanks for listening auntie, it really means a lot, especially with Sparky constantly in my hair when he's here" Jade says. Angelica smiles in response "Not a problem sweetie, you'll always have my ear, advice, or anything you need anytime I'm not on a job" she says warmly, and then walks off.

* * *

**Later, during the evening when Jade and the other kids have gone to bed…**

Macao and Ivan are drinking together, which is unusual since they really don't get along well. "Well this is certainly awkward isn't it? If you have something to say Macao, don't be shy and spit it out already, I don't like my time wasted" Ivan says to his Blue haired guild-mate as he takes a huge gulp of beer from his mug.

"Alright, I was getting to it, geez. It's about Jade…" Macao begins "What about her?" Ivan asks, more focused on his beer than the conversation. "Uh, well Jade told Angel that she really wants to go on a job, and wanted me to speak on her behalf, since she's on that job right now" Macao says to Ivan.

"Well Macao, you are wasting your time, I already selected a Job for me and Jade, I've just been waiting for the right time" Ivan states, showing Macao the job request.

"Sounds good, whatcha waitin' here for?" Macao asks. A small smile creeps up Ivan's face "Laxus. He should be back from his latest job sometime tomorrow" Ivan states. "But those two fight over absolutely everything, we've had to repair two walls, and replace a dozen tables from those two alone" Macao says, rubbing his right hand against his temples as he groans.

"That's precisely why they'll be going on this job together. Laxus and Jade represent the future of this guild, and will no doubt be S-Class sooner rather than later, but not if they are at each other's throats all day every day. So let's see how they fare on a job together. Besides, Laxus has wanted to go "on a real job" for awhile, this is as real as it gets" Ivan says with finality.

"Well, this was a good talk Macao, but I have to go to bed, because I'll be going with them" Ivan says with finality, grabbing the job request, putting down his now empty mug, and getting off his barstool, walking towards the staircase leading upstairs.

"Good luck Ivan, you'll need it!" Macao calls out. "I'm well aware Conbolt, goodnight" Ivan replies with a wave of his hand.

* * *

**The Next day… **

Laxus walks in the door with a huge smug smile on his face, having completed his latest job. "Hey Laxus! How was the job?" Wakaba, clad in his usual attire of a Green shirt with Tan Leather jacket over top, blue jeans, tan sneakers, sunglasses and combing his pompadour as he asks the young Lightning Mage.

"Too easy! I can't believe I got 20 000 Jewel for recharging a Lacrima generator, man some people are such suckers!" Laxus replies with a chuckle. While the others don't say anything, Jade glares at him, sits up from where she was sitting with Macao, and gets in his face immediately.

"What gives you the damn right to put people down like that?" Jade asks with a slight snarl. "Maybe because I was the one who helped them. I got paid, they were grateful, that gives me the right to say what I want behind closed doors fun-size" Laxus replies to Jade.

"Not while I'm around sparky, the world doesn't revolve around you" Jade says. "Whatever, I'm tired, I'm gonna get some shut-eye" Laxus says with a yawn.

"No sorry son, we are actually going to go on another Job" Ivan says to his son as he walks into the dining hall. "What's the job, cause if it bores me I'm just gonna head to bed" Laxus says again with an even larger yawn to emphasize his point.

"Oh I think this will be right up your alley…" Ivan explains as he shows the Job post to him.

**From the Mayor of the Town of Bastion: Send Help immediately! A humongous gang of bandits have overrun our town, and are stealing everything not nailed down! Worse, they have taken all women and children hostage and have them held up in the church, demanding a ransom of 50 000 Jewel from every father and husband in the village. They threaten to kill the families who cannot pay. We need aid ASAP! Clear out the bandits and save our women and children!**

**Reward: 150 000 Jewel**

Laxus raises his brow and smiles "Finally! A real job!" he exclaims happily. "Let's do it!"

"As long as Jade comes with us" Ivan states. "Really?!" Jade exclaims excited. "Yes Jade, you have earned it" Ivan says with a smile.

"Like hell she has! Short stuff's been a Mage here for 6 months, I've been here my whole damn life, and have actually, y'know, worked jobs. Plus, she's a weakling and will only slow me down" Laxus says in anger.

Everybody in the guild hall at the time gasps, while Ivan can only shake his head. "You take that back spark-plug" Jade growls at him. "Why? It's true!" Laxus replies. "No it ain't, now I'll ask you one more time before you really make me mad. Take. It. Back!" Jade yells one last time, rolling the rooster talisman through her fingers.

"No" Laxus replies. Jade finally loses it. "Fine, you asked for it! **Rooster Talisman, Telekinesis!" **Jade exclaims as she activates the rooster in her left hand, causing the rooster to appear on her forehead once more as she clutches and traps Laxus in a Telekinetic hold. She then proceeds to toss him around the guild hall like a rag doll, smashing him up and down against the floor and ceiling, then holding them in the air, and smashing a pair of tables against him from both sides hard enough to smash them to pieces, and cutting up further the already bloodied and bruised young electric Mage.

She then finally tosses him out the guild's door, into the street, where he lands hard. She walks out the door after him, and stomps her foot onto his chest, causing a very audible choking cough. She leans over and smiles "Who's the weakling now?" she says mockingly.

"Still you" Laxus replies as he grabs her ankle and unleashes a huge wave of lightning throughout Jade's body. She screams in agony as she collapses to the ground.

Laxus gets up, and spits out the blood in his mouth, his shirt is torn to shreds, and he is cut up and bruised all over**.**

"Cough, tch, Ha, can't even take one hit, you are pathetic-"Laxus tries to say before Jade jumps to her feet and knees him in the gut. **"Ox Talisman, Iron Strength" **is what she says as she switches her talismans, causing the dark blue emblem of the Ox to glow on her forehead. She almost immediately grows to 7 feet in height, muscles bursting from her arms and legs, stretching and tearing her clothes.

She then proceeds to go to town on poor Laxus, hitting him over and over with punches to the face, then when she's done with that, trips him, grabs him by his legs, and tosses him in the air, leaps up after him, and brings down both her fists into his chest mid-air, slamming him hard into the ground below, landing with a resounding crash.

Jade lands, and puts away the Ox into her bag, shrinking her back to her normal size and build. "This fight is over" Jade says. She tries to walk away, but screams and collapses to her knees as she's shocked from behind.

"IT'S OVER WHEN I SAY IT IS!" Laxus exclaims, snarling in rage through gritted teeth as he has his hands outstretched, electricity flowing out all his fingertips, despite the many cuts and bruises. In fact, one of his eyes is so swollen its forced shut. Despite this he shocks her over and over until she falls, seemingly unconscious.

"Now, now it's over" Laxus says, smiling through a bloodied mouth as he walks away. "T-try again Sparky" says an unsteady voice, as she gets up, with bolts still crackling throughout her body. When they stop she cracks her neck, wipes her nose, and smiles. "That all you got Spark-Plug?! **Re-quip, Robe of the Mystics!"** Jade exclaims as she glows brightly, and a green Magic circle envelops her body, when she lands, her transformation is complete, she's wearing a Jade-Green mon-tsuki kimono, gappa cape, and zukin style hood **(1) **with a long Bo staff in her hands.

"Bring it sparky!" Jade exclaims waving her left hand in the come hither gesture. "Fine, you wanna see what I can really do? I'll show you then!" he says, slamming his fists together, charging them with electricity, then like someone rolling a ball of clay through their hands, forms the sparking form of ball lightning in his hands.

"Taste this!" He screams throwing the blue sparking ball of electricity at her like one would toss shruiken. She is unfazed, and starts spinning her staff in response, and when the ball hits, it is defused and absorbed into the staff.

Before Laxus even has time to react, Jade twirls the staff into her right arm, now crackling with blue electricity, and says two words **"Reflection Blast!"** launching a blinding blue electric blast straight into Laxus' chest!

He can only howl in agony as he can't even fall to the ground because every muscle in his body has seized up as blue sparks crackle through his body. Jade in the next few seconds then run up to him and high kicks Laxus in the Jaw, knocking him on his back, hard.

She plants one of her feet on his chest, forcing a gasp out of the teen blonde wizard. She smiles cheekily at him "Now, are we done? Strong enough for you?"

"Tch, yeah you're strong, now let me get up dammit!" Laxus yells at him. She takes her foot off his chest, "No problem, sorry you had to learn the hard way, but you asked for it spark plug" Jade says.

"**Re-quip!"** She yells, and her robes and staff are gone, replaced by her ordinary attire. "I'm going to go pack now Sensei" Jade says with a respectful bow to Ivan, then runs excitedly into the guild hall.

"And uh… I need a change of clothes, then I'll pack" Laxus says. "Oww…" He groans to himself as he walks slowly into the guild hall.

* * *

**An Hour later, on the train from Magnolia to Bastion…**

"OUCH! Come on show some mercy!" Laxus whines as Jade pulls another splinter out of his side. "Oh quit whining you big baby, it's not that bad" Jade replies in annoyance. "Yeah it is, there are splinters all over me thanks to you, you could've blinded me dammit! We're the benches really necessary?!" Laxus asks in anger now. "Not really I guess, but you pissed me off, so you got your just punishment, now hold still…"

"OWW! What the hell?!" Laxus exclaims. "Not my fault these are so big and embedded so deep" Jade says. "Are you kidding me?! You smashed two benches against me, what did ya think was gonna happen?" Laxus yells at her. "Well think about it this way spark plug, that's what will happen every time you call me weak from now on, so unless you want to spend your whole life pulling splinters out of your everywhere for eternity, I'd recommend against it" Jade whispers in his ear with an evil grin on her face.

Laxus sighs "Fine, whatever, I won't call you weak again okay?" He says. "Sounds like a deal to me Sparky!" Jade says, enthusiastically slapping him on the back. "YEEEEOOOW!"

"Uh, oops" Jade says nervously. "Oops my Ass! You did that on purpose! I'm gonna shock you so bad your hair's gonna stand on end for weeks!" Laxus says with hands outstretched. "PLEASE DON'T!" Jade screams in terror as Laxus starts sparking electricity again.

"ENOUGH, we've arrived" Ivan states, stretching as he gets out of his seat, and yawns. He had been sleeping the whole train ride there. "Oh" Laxus says, quickly putting his shirt on with lots of discomfort, and puts on his headphones as Jade cannot run away from him fast enough.

All three get off the train to a shocking scene, the station is utterly wrecked, and the town looks like a war zone, with almost every building charred, burning, caved-in, or a combination of the three.

"What happened here?" Jade asks eyes wide. "Looks like the bandits went way overboard" Laxus replies, just as shocked as she is. "Or these aren't mere bandits" Ivan says, arms crossed with a look of concern on his face.

"Either way, we need to find some answers, let's go see if we can find anyone" Ivan states as he walks into the ruined town. "Anyone that doesn't want to kill us you mean" Laxus says. "No Duh genius" Jade snarks back at him.

"Be quiet you two already! These people will not save themselves, so let's go" Ivan says to both with a sideways glare and imposing tone. They shut up immediately, and walk into the destroyed town.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**The mon-tsuki Kimono was a common attire of Shinto priests in medieval Japan, while the Gappa cape/Zukin hood were common sights among the peasants, priests, AND upper class men and women. More importantly, these were common disguises of real ninja of the era, as they weren't straight up warriors as much as assassins and spies. Fairy Tail goes into great detail with outfits and costumes that fit the personalities of each character. I will not be going against that theme.**

**I am so sorry this took so damn long to publish, I haven't had a great start to 2015. I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter to you guys and gals as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for your patience, you all rock! Have an awesome day guys.**

**GunMaster out.**

**I do not claim ownership of any of the characters here. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and Jackie Chan Adventures is property of Jackie and Willie Chan.**


End file.
